This invention relates to a coupling. In particular the invention relates to a coupling for coupling together a plurality of members and, more particular, members of a planar framework structure. Furthermore the invention relates to a coupling element for such a coupling, a framework structure including such a coupling and to a method of coupling together a plurality of members.